


Investigation - Royal Assassin Hoshi

by faustianpixie



Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [32]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Assassin Hoshi, Getting to Know Each Other, Identity Issues, King Woozi, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mystery, Philosophy, Prime Minister Seungcheol, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianpixie/pseuds/faustianpixie
Summary: “Go back to sleep King Woozi.”Hoshi. I’d recognise that lilt anywhereJihoon was suddenly able to make out a shape in the trees. Jihoon smirked.“Have you ever woken up from one like this Hoshi-ssi?”“Many times.”~~~~~Assassin Hoshi, appointed by Prime Minister Seungcheol visits King Woozi at night
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828549
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Investigation - Royal Assassin Hoshi

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR TUNING IN!!!!  
> I know I'm a little late, but I was actually working through a part of the plot so..sorry!!!! T_T  
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE

_ “Please Jihoon.” _

_ “Anything for you father!” _

_ “Become Seungcheol’s Prime Minister.” _

Jihoon woke up in shock and grasped his chest. It was hammering in his chest wanting to escape. He hated waking up like this. But sadly it was frequent.

He gazed to the window open on the side that let the moonlight filter through the trees and into the light blue room. How peaceful the world was outside. Gentle, calm and serene.

“Go back to sleep King Woozi.”

_ Hoshi. I’d recognise that lilt anywhere _

Jihoon was suddenly able to make out a shape in the trees. Jihoon smirked.

“Have you ever woken up from one like this Hoshi-ssi?”

“Many times.”

Jihoon shrugged. It should have been obvious. The man killed for a living.

“If you think it’s about my profession, you would be wrong~”

Jihoon looked at the figure.

“Then why?”

“Not telling.” The tone was that of an iron wall. Unwavering and resolute to keep something away or protected. And the more anything was protected, the more one wanted to see what it held in its clutches.

“So what have you done this past month?”

“Miss me?” Was the reply got.

_ Irritating _

“No. I wanted to ask you some questions.”

There was a pause from the other person's end. Honestly, he didn’t like the idea of speaking to nothing. Seeing a person’s face, gauging their expression meant you understood them better. But all he had to go was a shadow.

“Will you answer?” Jihoon stressed.

“Maybe.”

“It’s not enough.” Jihoon grit out.

“I guess trust isn’t a thing with Kings.”

“Blind trust? Never.”

“You aren’t blind and neither am I, right?”

Jihoon pursed his lips. This man used his riddles and flowery language as a way to circumvent any productive conversation. It was grating on his nerves further every minute. Jihoon wanted to throw a dagger at him. He would dodge, but the feeling might be worth it.

“Why do I get the feeling that bodily harm is imminent?”

Jihoon narrowed his eyes. “Astute.”

“Thank you King Woozi!” There was mockery in the tone.

Jihoon lost it.

“Come out.”

“Of course Your Highness.”

The figure of Hoshi jumped from the trees and onto the window sill and sat down. 

“You are hiding something and you are using diversions and mockery to achieve your goals.”

The eyes were unrepentant.

“Tell me where your loyalties lie?”

“Ask Seungcheol.”

There was no emotion in that tone.

“Don’t you think for yourself?”

Hoshi snorted. “If I was allowed that I wouldn’t be an Assassin.”

Jihoon frowned. This man was volatile. How would he get him to tell him anything?

“Then why are you guarding someone? If Assassins don’t have loyalties.”

Hoshi looked behind him and out into the pristine garden and the night that enveloped it.

“Assassins have loyalties, your highness.”

Jihoon blinked. “Then what is wrong in asking where yours lie? What is Seungcheol holding for you to give him devotion?”

Hoshi still didn’t turn back.

“Loyalties, yes, are based on trust. But it can also be on compensation. On motive as well. Which category do you think I fall in?”

Jihoon thought carefully. Maybe if he answered this, he would speak to him properly.

Hoshi was someone who was blackmailed to be here. He wasn’t here for motive or loyalty. That meant-

“Compensation.”

Hoshi’s frame stiffened. “How is that?”

“You are compensated by safety of what Seungcheol holds against you.”

Hoshi huffed a laugh.

“I wonder why someone like me does something. We are volatile. And sometimes we hurt ourselves. So often loyalty and permanence of it escapes our comprehension. It is like the water of a sea. Unable to be contained by the forces of man and impossible to separate many motives of doing what it does.”

Jihoon stood in deep confusion.

“Are you claiming that Assassins are like the sea or you are like the sea Hoshi-ssi?”

“Am I different from my profession?”

“You are.”

That made him turn. In incredulity.

“You and I are different from our posts. Trapped by it in fact. To try your analogies, it would be like how a fish is restricted to only seas. I thought we discussed this last time.”

“We did...but it is never enough.”

Jihoon shrugged. What else could he do?

“So you agree that you are different from your job?”

Hoshi tilted his head. “I need proof. Mere analogies won’t suffice when one is irrational right?”

Jihoon sighed. Was he getting anywhere with this investigation? It was like talking to a wall. Unable to gauge how long this conversation will go on, he sat on the windowsill near the Assassin and tried to get some clues. There was no smell or indication outside that mask of any other profession or way of life. Just what he learnt the last time. That he was affluent.

While he was staring at the Assassin, the Assassin was staring at the night out. And they sat like that for some time. Jihoon should have been fatigued, but he was too busy observing everything he could of Hoshi.

“I trust Seungcheol you know, so you don’t have to worry. He will do what he has to do and in this case, I would have done the same.”

Jihoon started. He hadn’t expected him to tell Jihoon that easily.

“You could have just told me that in the first place. I wouldn’t have asked after that.” Jihoon relaxed and rested his back on the edge of the window frame.

“Well then I wouldn’t have another of our fun conversations.” 

That lilt was back.

“That is why you patrol near my window?”

Hoshi stifled a laugh. “Why else? Do you take me for actually guarding you?”

Jihoon smirked. “I knew I shouldn't have trusted Seungcheol. Trust him to bring an Assassin who cannot guard and post him with the King.”

That brought out another short laugh. “I agree.”

Jihoon liked that sound and continued to tease the man. If all late night Conversations were this enjoyable, he wouldn’t mind staying up. So he tried to prolong this meeting. “And unwilling too! Who knows whether this man will or can defeat the enemy in the dark!”

The man’s shoulders shook as he clutched his stomach in laughter. “I can, you know. Whether I will is the question.”

Jihoon challenged him with his eyes.

“Then prove it to me. You say proof is needed. Then spar with me one day.”

That sobered the man, as the twinkle in his eyes dimmed to nonexistent.

“It will be hard for you to-”

“Nonsense. Don’t make excuses.”

That quelled any avoidance on the Assassin’s part. His eyes crinkled. “Someday.”

That brought a genuine smile on Jihoon’s face. “That’s not a no. And I will manage the rest.”

~~~~~From the Private Account of his Imperial Highness Lee Jihoon, Woozi~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR MAKING IT SO FAR!!!!!  
> You know, I honestly think this is an important chapter to show how much they are alike. And this is personally one of my favorites, but I guess it is up to everyone on their favorites  
> Therefore, I ask of you,  
>  **QUESTION FOR COMMENTS: SIMILARITIES BETWEEN HOSHI AND WOOZI?**  
>   
>  PLEASE COMMENT YOUR ANSWER BELOW  
>   
> PLEASE COMMENT IN GENERAL T_T  
> THANK YOUUUU  
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE  
> @Myalurks This is my public twitter ID! Do interact uwu


End file.
